


I'm Blue

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bram isn't blue, Gen, Martin Addison Bashing, Party, Post-Graduation, winter carnival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: In which Martin wasn't lying about being Blue.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld & Simon Spier, Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Garrett Laughlin & Nick Eisner, Nick Eisner & Simon Spier, Simon Spier & Martin Addison
Kudos: 15





	I'm Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the movie verse, though I've read the book and I loved it. This picks up in the middle of the carnival scene.

Simon waited as he rode the Ferris Wheel, hoping that Blue would eventually show up. The crowd was cheering for him, causing his anxiety to build up more. "You're on your last ticket," the ride operator informed Simon. To everyone's surprise, Martin ran onto the ride platform.

"It is I," Martin declared. "I am Blue. I love you."

"No you're not," Simon said, shaking his head.

"But I am," Martin said. He got closer to the cart Simon was sitting on. He showed him Blue and Simon's emails, but they were from farther along then when Martin found the emails. "I faked the whole liking Abby thing so if you were discovered since you clearly weren't that careful, so I would have an alibi and not be accused of being gay. But I truly do love you, Simon."

"Let me get this straight," Simon said. "You choose to blackmail me so you can get with a girl you don't even like, causing me to lie to and hurt the people I love, instead of talking to me? And you honestly think that I believe that you love me and you think I would want a relationship with you?"

Martin didn't respond. Simon just climbed off of the ride and rejoined his friends.  
\---  
Three months later...

Simon was sitting in Garrett Laughlin's living room. Earlier that day, he and his friends had graduated high school. After they all went to their own celebrations, they all met up at Garrett's house since he was throwing a party for the entire graduating class.

Nick walked over to Simon, having a smirk on his face. "A have someone I want to introduce you to," Nick said. Simon followed Nick to the kitchen, where he saw some of Nick's soccer buddies. "This is Bram Greenfeld. He moved here in his sophomore year and he recently came out as gay."

"It's nice to meet you, Bram," Simon said.

"Same here," Bram said. Nick and Garrett shared a look, making it clear that they had planned something. The two of them left Bram and Simon alone. They just stared at each other awkwardly for a few moments.

"I thought it was cool how you made that proclamation of Blue at the Winter Carnival," Bram eventually said awkwardly. "Even if Blue ended up being Matin Addison."

"Thanks," Simon said. He then stood beside Bram and leaned against the counter.

"Garrett said you're going to NYU next year," Bram said.

"I am," Simon confirmed.

"I'm also attending NYU next year," Bram said. "Maybe we'll be roommates."

"Maybe we will," Simon said, growing a slight smile. They talked all evening and ended up exchanging numbers, leading to them eventually forming a romantic relationship.


End file.
